9
by Tavata
Summary: Una minihistoria por cada muñequito de tela...
1. Chapter 1

1

Para protegernos...

En ocasiones, uno debe hacer sacrificios para poder sobrevivir... y eso 1 lo sabía...

La cátedral de San Patricio se había vuelto su refugio, su reino... ¿Para qué salir y arriesgarse si podían permanecer ahí en silencio?

Sí, todo lentamente había ido quedando en silencio, a 1 le complacía el silencio, el orden, su autoridad.

Era el señor de la cátedral, era quien guiaba a los demás... si habían sobrevivido desde la guerra era por él.

¿Por qué tenían que preocuparse por corregir los errores que los hombres les habían heredado? ¿Tenían que hacerlo? No, no era necesario... finalmente todo iría quedando en silencio.

Ahí, en ese refugio, en la parte más alta de la cátedral 1 podía admirar su obra, su sabiduría era inigualable... aunque en ocasiones fuera cuestionada...

Sí, no había nada de que preocuparse mientras permanecieran ocultos y siempre en silencio para no llamar la atención de la Bestia...

Y así por todo ese tiempo 1 se decía así mismo que todo lo que hacía era correcto, que era el salvador del grupo, que sin él estarían pérdidos mientras acomodaba el botón de su capa y enderezaba su sombrero siempre con el báculo de pequeño cascabel en la punta a su lado.

1 siempre tenía las respuestas... Al menos eso creía... hasta que 9 apareció...

"A veces uno debe sacrificarse..."


	2. Chapter 2

2

Para inspirarnos...

El exterior era peligroso, todos lo sabían pero aun así 2 se animó a salir, no solo porque 1 lo ordenara, no, 2 había aceptado estar afuera por todo lo que les esperaba escondido entre los escombros.

Jalando su carrito 2 comenzó a recolectar todo aquello que llamaba su atención, cosas sencillas y ordinarias, cosas mágicas y desconocidas, todo aquello que fuera de su interes, al final había tanto que el pequeño carrito apenas y podía avanzar por la calle destrozada.

Haciendo una pausa 2 levantó la vista retirando el cristal de unos antiguos anteojos que había puesto en su sombrero con vela.

Sí, desde la esquina de la calle, en el espacio libre entre los edificios destruidos podía verse con toda claridad la torre de la cátedral, sabía que en lo más alto del campanario ahí estaba su mejor amigo, sí, 2 no necesitaba verlo para saber que ahí estaba el pequeño centinela.

Era momento de seguir, apoyándose en su bastón 2 continuo recorriendo esas desiertas y silenciosas calles siempre cuidando cada uno de sus pasos ya que nunca se sabía en qué momento podía aparecer la Bestia.

Una muñeca rota, una lata, una bala olvidada, parecía que las sorpresas nunca terminaban en ese lugar, donde los demás solo veían ruina y desolación 2 siempre encontraba algo que quién sabe, tal vez en algún momento de algo habría de servir.

Sí, 2 era una inspiración para los demás, no importaba que comparado con nosotros fuera el de más edad, era el primero en brindar una mano al amigo que lo necesitara, en ofrecer un consejo y ayudar en lo que se pudiera, era el primero en creer que aun había esperanza, que no tenían que quedarse sumidos en el silencio como 1 aseguraba...

Fue cuando pasaba muy cerca de la casa del Científico que 2 encontró aquello que más necesitaban, aquello que más anhelaban... 9

"Sabía que vendrías..."


	3. Chapter 3

3 y 4

3

Para definirnos...

3 acomodó su capucha azul una vez más, lo malo de estar entre los estantes más altos era que el viento en ocasiones desacomodaba su capucha.

Había tantos libros, tantas reliquias que era imposible evitar la tentación de subir a la parte más alta para saber más sobre lo que les rodeaba.

Mientras habían estado en la iglesia junto con 1 éste no les había dejado ver que ocultaban las páginas de los libros que había por ahí, aquí en cambio, tenían todo un mundo de saber para entretenerse. Sí, había sido un muy buena idea ir a ese lugar.

Ahí podían intentar encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas, encontrar por qué era así el mundo donde ahora vivían, qué lo hizo terminar así, qué había pasado, sí, en este seguramente se encontraban las respuestas...

No era justo guardar silencio y esperar como 1 decía, no, había más, seguro que había más... más por saber, más por conocer, más por entender, sí, eso debía ser, el conocimiento estaba ahí... no podían simplemente ignorarlo... Sólo... tenían que encontrarlo...

¿Qué era eso? 3 jaló una hoja que se asomaba tímidamente de uno de los libros... El dibujo de una mariposa.

Que bonita era, 3 pasó su mano por el dibujo mientras sonreía ¿Qué sería? ¿Alguna vez vería algo así?

Utilizando el mecanismo que se parecía a un diminuto elevador 3 bajó con su descubrimiento buscando a su hermano.

"Mira- parecían decir sus ojos cuando lo encontró- ¿no es bonito?"

4 asintió "Sí, ¿qué es?"

* * *

4

Para enseñarnos...

Una vez más la vieja grabación se proyectaba contra la hoja más blanca de ese viejo libro. Al terminar 4 parecía cansado pero complácido.

Detrás de él 3 aplaudía. Le habían gustado mucho las imágenes que su hermano le mostraba, imágenes de tiempos lejanos, de cosas que ellos no habían visto nunca antes y que esperaban tener la oportunidad de que regresaran, de que se dejaran ver una vez más...

3 se levantó "Ven" indicaban su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos.

4 lo siguió, ¿qué planeaba 3?

La enorme biblioteca podía asustar a cualquiera, 4 en ocasiones se escondía detrás de 3 cuando entraban a una nueva sala repleta de libros que no conocían.

Después de un breve caminar 3 le señaló un cuadro empolvado, el más grande que nunca antes 4 hubiera visto.

"¡Sorpresa!" Decían los ojos de 3

"¿Sorpresa?" 4 pasó su mano por la tela cubierta por el polvo.

Sin aviso la tela se corrió asustando un poco a 4, ¡Era increíble! La polvosa tela cubría las maravillas que las manos del artista habían plasmado hacia tiempo en el lienzo ¡Un campo, tan verde que parecía invitarles a correr entre la hierba! ¡Ahí estaba, a las afueras de la cátedral, tan cerca de la biblioteca!

4 se giró con una tímida sonrisa.

"Son las imágenes" decía su sonrisa.

"Las que me enseñaste... las encontre..." decía la sonrisa de su hermano.

4 jaló a 3 de la muñeca como invitándolo a seguirlo.

"Ven, tengo más imágenes que enseñarte" Los dos muñequitos no necesitaban las palabras como los buenos hermanos que eran se entendían a la perfección.


	4. Chapter 4

5

Para dirigirnos...

5 suspiro por tercera vez, un solo ojo ¿qué se suponía que iba a pasar con él? En la parte alta de la cátedral 1 y 2 discutían sobre 5; no era un secreto que 1 le considerara un estorbo, un inútil después del accidente con las máquinas donde 5 había perdido irremediablemente su ojo izquierdo; pero, había sido un accidente, un terrible accidente ¿qué se suponía que ahora decidirían hacer con él?

3 y 4 intentaron animarlo con una especie de campanilla metálica que se habían encontrado pero dejaron de intentarlo al ver que 5 continuaba triste y que 1 podría escuchar el ruido, sí, mejor guardar silencio.

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que 1 y 2 habían comenzado a discutir hasta que finalmente el balde metálico que utilizaban como elevador bajó.

¿Por qué esa cara?- preguntó 2 poniéndo su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

¿Van a pedirme que me vaya?- preguntó a su vez tímidamente 5- soy un inútil...

No, no- 2 negó bondadosamente- ¿Inútil? ¡Por favor! Eres perfecto para el trabajo- se atrevió a bromear.

¿Trabajo?- 5 lo miró con desconfianza.

Sí, eres entre todos nosotros él que más pondrá atención a los detalles- 2 le invitó a subir al balde.

¿Y esto?- 5 se acercó al filo de la parte más alta del campanario.

Será tu puesto- 2 evitó acercarse- ¡Serás nuestro guía!

¿Guía?, pero... pero... 2... yo- 5 retrocedió unos cuantos pasos- yo...

Tú eres perfecto para esto- 2 puso su mano una vez más en el hombro de 5- sé que lo harás bien, amigo mío...

5 sonrió, la confianza de 2 era lo único que necesitaba, al momento acercó su único ojo al catalejo junto a él.

¡Extraordinario!- dijo el pequeño muñequito de tela- Ohhhh, tengo una idea...

¿Cuál podrá ser?- preguntó su mejor amigo sonriendo.

5 giro hacia él sin ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro...

- Necesitaremos un mapa...


	5. Chapter 5

6

Para guiarnos...

6 continuaba haciendo esos extraños símbolos por todas partes, marcándolos de manera invisible en el polvoso suelo de la cátedral, en las sucias paredes que le rodeaban. No había momento del día o de la noche en que 6 no dibujara esos símbolos sin sentido para los demás; pero, había algo que molestaba mucho a 6... No importaba donde los dibujara, no importaba cuanto lo intentara ¡Los símbolos siempre desaparecían o se borraban! Era frustrante.

¿No deberíamos hacer algo por 6?- preguntó 5 en cierta ocasión.

¿Tienes alguna idea?- le invitó a seguir 2 mientras acomodaba el lente en su sombrero-vela.

Bueno, tiene problemas con sus "dibujos" tal vez si encontraramos algo donde pueda dibujar sin que el polvo los cubra de nuevo- pensaba 5

Ahhhh, muy buena idea... Tengo justo lo que se necesita- 2 se puso de pie caminando a su carrito lleno de cosas.

Como todos los días 6 continuaba dibujando pero al igual que los días anteriores los dibujos terminaban borrándose... 6 no decía nada, parecía estar muy ocupado con sus dibujos, como si quisiera plasmarlos antes de olvidar los detalles; pero ¿cómo olvidarlos si siempre estaban con él?

Hola 6- saludaron de pronto haciendo que se detuviera- ¡Te tengo una sorpresa!

5 y 2 mostraban unas cuantas hojas y un pequeño tintero.

¡Justo lo que necesitaba! 6 los tomó mientras agradecía con una sonrisa, acto seguido regreso a su trabajo. 2 y su amigo se acercaron a ver los dibujos, ahora si se apreciaban mejor ¿círculos? ¿Por qué 6 dibujaba círculos?

Muy bonitos, 6- dijo 2- pero ¿qué son?

Una guía- contestó el muñequito sin detenerse mientras dibujaba el mismo símbolo en otra hoja de papel.

¿Para qué, 6?- 5 se inclinó para ver mejor el dibujo.

- Para regresar a la fuente...


	6. Chapter 6

7

Para protegernos...

No iba a permitir que les hicieran daño. No, ella nunca lo permitiría...

- ¡Corran!

7 corría lo más rápido que podía llevando sujetos firmemente de las manos a 3 y 4.

Los tres muñequitos de trapo habían escapado al cobijo de la noche, era mejor enfrentarse al peligro que representaba la Bestia que continuar soportando el estar encerrados ahí para complacer a 1.

Desafortunadamente la Bestia les había encontrado, 7 hubiera escapado fácilmente pero nunca dejaría atrás a los pequeños. No, ella sabía que tenía que enfrentar a esa criatura. De un salto logró llegar a la parte alta de un quicio de una ventana rota.

Los pequeños se detuvieron mirándose con caritas preocupadas ¿7 los abandonaba? La Bestia se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, ambos muñequitos se abrazaron temiendo lo peor.

Afortunadamente para ellos, 7 tenía una precisión excelente, justo cuando esa endemoníada bestia metálica estaba a punto de abrir las fauces para atrapar a 3, 7 logró pegarle con un pequeño engrane justo en medio de los ojos. La Bestia gruñó furiosa pero no logró atrapar a nadie ese día, los pequeños y 7 habían escapado.

Cuando la Bestia ya no se escuchaba por ninguna parte 7 y los pequeños lograron salir, ya se habían alejado lo suficiente de la cátedral.

¿Qué es este lugar?- se preguntó la muñequita siguiendo a los chicos que se habían alejado un poco.

Parecía la entrada de una biblioteca, como todo en este mundo estaba abandonado, en lo que parecía un solitario jardín había estatuas rotas por todas partes.

3 apareció de pronto llevando algo entre sus manitas. 7 se sonrió.

Perfecto- dijo mientras se acomodaba un craneo de un pajarillo.

3 y 4 comenzaron a correr y a jugar mientras 7 los perseguía... Era momento de tomarse un descanso...

Sí, esto era mejor que quedarse en silencio...


	7. Chapter 7

8

Para guardarnos...

Fuerza, fuerza para resistir, fuerza para sobrevivir a este decadente mundo donde habían despertado... Fuerza...

8 era el más fuerte de todos, tal vez solo se limitaba a gruñir y a asentir a cada palabra dicha por 1 pero en ese peligroso mundo al que tenían que enfrentarse cada día era mejor ser fuerte y sobrevivir que ser el más inteligente y estar solo allá afuera como lo estaba 2...

Para 8 la única verdad era lo que 1 dijera, no lo que 2 o 5 pensaran; eso había quedado muy claro desde que 7 escapó con 3 y 4, ¿cómo iban a sobrevivir esos tres allá afuera? No, lo más seguro era que ya hubieran caído ante las garras de la Bestia, no, era mejor ser fuerte y servir de guardaespaldas a 1 que era mucho más sabio que los demás y sabía que era lo mejor para todos...

Fuerza... fuerza para soportar la indiferencia y maltrato del sabio 1, fuerza para controlarse y no golpear a 6 y sus extraños dibujos y cantaletas, fuerza para hacer callar a 5 cuando intentaba opinar sin que 1 se lo permitiera...

Un día sin nada de especial, 8 caminaba por los solitarios pasillos de la cátedral esperando que 1 le llamara cuando lo vio, era algo que brillaba gracias a un pequeño rayo de luz que se filtraba por un vidrio roto de un viejo y descolorido vitral. ¿Qué sería? 8 intentó jalarlo pero era muy pesado, fuerza, una vez más la fuerza era necesario, después de un tercer intento logró liberar esa extraña cosa que había llamado su atención pero en el intento terminó rompiéndose.

Unas tijeras viejas fueron partidas a la mitad, 8 se sonrió mientras daba una especie de mandoble al aire, con eso podría defender a 1, una vez más la fuerza era el elemento a su favor.

¿Y eso? Había un viejo magneto pegado a la parte inservible de las tijeras, por eso no podía liberarlas. 8 se quedó también con el magneto...

Premio doble...


	8. Chapter 8

9

Para salvarnos...

La lluvia se había detenido, como si todo lo malo del pasado hubiera quedado lavado gracias a esa milagrosa y tan esperada lluvia.

9 continuaba observando las últimas gotas caer tímidamente de los tejados de esas destruidas casas...

El pequeño muñequito de tela dio una especie de suspiro, para lograr que esa pesadilla terminara habían tenido que hacer demasiados sacrificios, amigos que no regresarían nunca...

Todo está bien- se dijo- todo está bien, para ellos, para nosotros... tenemos que trabajar mucho para que todo sea mejor...

9 bajó la vista al suelo mojado, sus pies estaban llenos de lodo, era agradable sentir el lodo...

¡9, vamos!- le gritaron de pronto.

Ahí estaba ella, 7 tenía sujetos de las manos a los pequeños 3 y 4 quienes le miraban de una forma brillante.

Había tanto que hacer en este nuevo mundo, su mundo.

¡Voy!- gritó 9 llegando hasta donde estaban- ¿listos?

Los gemelos asintieron con energía.

Bien, tenemos mucho por hacer- dijo 9 con una sonrisa mientras subía sobre sus hombros a 3.

7 mostró una hermosa sonrisa mientras 4 la jalaba para seguir a 9.

Gracias- dijo de pronto 7- gracias, por salvarnos...

9 solamente sonrió.

FIN


End file.
